


Truth or Dare?

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking & Talking, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: One night after finals, the Westeros UN group decide to have a party. They start playing truth or dare, where confessions are made and the group helps set up one couple they knew needed a small push; Sansa Stark and her best friend, Margaery Tyrell.Based on a Tumblr OTP Prompt.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot I decided to write after seeing this prompt... Short and sweet and a little fluffy ;) Hope you enjoy!

“Come on guys, this is dumb.”

“Jon, quit being an idiot and get over here.”

Margaery Tyrell releases a soft chuckle as Jon shuffles over, crossing her legs beneath her. The circle was now complete; Margaery, her brother Loras, Sansa Stark, Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, Asha Greyjoy, Robb Stark, Renly Baratheon, Ygritte, Arianne Martell, and Arys Oakheart. Joffrey Baratheon was already passed out on the couch, feeling the after-effects of trying to show off by chugging three beers as soon as the party started.

“Now, I’m sure you all know the rules. Whoever the bottle lands on spins it again, and they ask the second person it lands on truth or dare. After the first round, the person who answered gets to spin and choose the next truth or dare. Unless it’s something /really/ fucked up, you have to do the dare or answer the question. /Truthfully/.”

Margaery grins as Jon sulks, the rest of the group nodding.

“Alright, I’ll spin first.”

She grabs the wine bottle and, checking to make sure there wasn’t anything left inside of it, sets it down and spins it. The group goes silent as they watch the bottle intently, watching as it slows down and, finally, stops spinning.

Ygritte’s eyes light up as it lands on her, grabbing the bottle and giving it a second spin. After a few moments, it stops again, this time on Robb Stark, who turns red. “Oh no…”

“Ooooh yes.” Ygritte grins and rubs her hands together. “Stark, truth or dare?”

“I’m going to regret this either way.” Robb sighs, although a grin appears on his lips. “Truth.”

Ygritte taps her chin. “Hmm… Is it true that you and Theon hooked up two weeks ago?”

Before Robb can answer, Theon makes a loud choking noise, his entire face redder than Ygritte’s hair. “Are you -- you can’t --”

“Yes.”

The room goes silent as Robb’s matter-of-fact answer fills the room. Theon turns to look at him, dumbfounded. “Yes, we did hook up. And it was incredibly hot. You should have heard the noises --”

“Oh my gods STOP.” Asha shakes her head, waving her hands in front of her. “I do /not/ need to hear about my brother’s sex life, thank you. Although, Robb is not the worst you could have done. Good job, Theon.”

“Hey!” Robb and Theon say at the same time.

Margaery snaps her fingers. “Okay, okay, we can resolve this later. Robb, your turn to spin.”

Robb gives the flustered Theon a wink before spinning the bottle. It lands on Sansa.

Sansa shakes her head quickly, red curls bouncing. “No. No no --”

 

“Fair is fair, sis. Now, truth or dare?”

Sansa bites her lip, mumbling. “Dare.”

“Taking the initiative? I’m impressed!” Robb snickers before speaking again. “I dare you to kiss Margaery.”

The room is filled with snickers as Sansa’s face turns even darker than Theon’s, eyes meeting Margaery’s. The blonde can tell by just one look at their friends that everyone is more than aware of her feelings for the Stark - and, it would seem, Sansa’s feelings for her in return.

Sansa takes a deep breath as she leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Margaery’s lips. Her scent is intoxicating - strawberry shampoo mixed with her favorite perfume - and before she can stop herself, she cups Sansa’s face in her hands, a smirk on her lips.

“Come on, you know that’s not what they meant.”

With that she presses her lips against Sansa’s, closing her eyes as their lips move together easily, perfectly. The shock that Sansa seemed to have felt melted rather quickly, her lips parting for Margaery’s tongue as the blonde pulls her into her lap, lost in the kiss and in her beautiful best friend.

After what feels like an eternity the kiss breaks, and suddenly Margaery becomes acutely aware of the fact that everyone was just whooping and clapping for them. She grins, her arms keeping Sansa close as Robb’s voice cuts through her daze.

“Well, I’ll be damned! It seems like you two have /finally/ realized your feelings for each other!”

Margaery beams as Sansa blushes, pressing a kiss to her red cheeks. “I think we both knew they were there… It was just that we were too worried about the other not feeling the same way.” Sansa nods in agreement, still grinning.

The rest of the game goes surprisingly well, with Arys and Arianne picking on Jon for /finally/ asking Ygritte out (even though they’d been sleeping together for months and were crazy about each other), Loras eating gummy bears off of Renly’s stomach, Asha streaking down the hall, and Theon and Robb finally getting their hookup out in the open. Even Joffrey throwing up all over a very angry Theon wasn’t enough to ruin the evening for anyone (except maybe the angry Greyjoy).

Margaery barely notices any of it, though, as her attention is stolen by the gorgeous ginger sitting next to her, holding her hand and leaning on her shoulder. The woman who had stolen her heart years ago was hers.

And that, in itself, makes for the best evening of her life.


End file.
